Kiss Me Song Fic
by CalleighRox
Summary: Calleigh singin' along, who over hears her?, read on, lol, plz R&R, xx


Disclaimer: don't own CSI or the characters, etc.

**Kiss Me **_Song is by Sixpence none the richer _

Calleigh was in her gun lab comparing bullets and casings, she was listening to the radio while she worked and was singing along. She started singing along to the next song that came on,

'_Kiss me out of the bearded barley.  
Lightly, beside the green, green grass.  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step.  
You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress.  
Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight.  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor.' _

She didn't hear as Horatio came to her the door of her gun lab, he heard her singing and leaned against the door frame and listened,

'_Lift your open hand.  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance,  
silver moon's sparkling.  
So kiss me.  
Kiss me down by the broken tree house.  
Swing me high upon its hanging tire.  
Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat.  
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map.  
Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight.  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor.' _

He continued to listen as she continued to sing, he thought she had a beautiful voice and that he could listen to her sing forever, he smiled slightly as he listened to the words,

'_Lift your open hand.  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance,  
silver moon's sparkling.  
So kiss me.  
Kiss me beneath the milky twilight.  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor.  
Lift your open hand.  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance,  
silver moon's sparkling.' _

He quietly walked into the gun lab and behind her, he walked softly so she didn't hear him, she continued singing as the song came to and end and faded out,

'_So kiss me.  
So kiss me.  
So kiss me.  
So kiss me.'_

He slipped his arms around her waist and slowly turned her around, but she spun around quickly wanting to know who had come up behind her, she relaxed a little when she saw it was Horatio, then she tensed again when she noticed he had his arms around her, and he would have heard her singing, she looked down and blushed slightly. He slipped his hand gently under her chin and gently lifted her eyes up so he could look into hers, she looked up into his deep blue eyes as he looked back into her beautiful green ones. She saw something in his eyes she hadn't seen in them before, usually they were so full of sorrow, guilt and regret, but now they were twinkling with desire and something she couldn't make out. He looked into her green eyes and saw she was trying to read what was in his, he smiled slightly, then he leaned down and swiftly brushed his lips across hers in a soft romantic kiss. Calleigh couldn't hold the small moan that escaped her throat as his lips made contact with her own. She leaned into him and parted her lips, allowing him to deepen the kiss. She moved her hands up his chest, loving how muscular his chest felt beneath her palms, and slipped her arms around his neck. His hands, still on her waist, pulled her closer to him as he deepened the kiss. He moved one hand up to behind her neck to caress her and lightly run his fingers threw her soft, long golden hair, she gently ran her fingers threw his soft red hair as he kissed her. When they pulled back for air her lips were swollen red, her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were full of desire, lust and something Horatio couldn't quite read. She now understood what it was in his eyes she couldn't make out before, it was love in his eyes, she smiled up at him a small smile and bit her lower lip. Her arms were still around his neck and his still around her. He leaned down and kissed her lips again, lightly and softly this time, then he moved to her ear and whispered,

'I love you Calleigh', he then moved his lips down to kiss her just below her ear, he trailed kisses back down her jaw and to her lips. She smiled into his kiss, he pulled back to look in her eyes, she could see his eyes were still full of love. She leaned up to his ear,

'I love you too Horatio', she smiled into his neck and kissed his neck, trailing down and resting her head on his chest as he pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead. She moved her arms down to wrap them around his waist and settled her hands on his back as he held her tightly in his strong protective arms. She smiled, she felt safe in Horatio's arms. He smiled too, he now held the woman he had loved for so long in his arms and she loved him back. He hugged her tighter before reluctantly pulling away. He tipped his head to the side and kissed her lightly again. Calleigh smiled and packed up her things quickly, he waited while she did, she was done in about five minutes and he took her hand, leading her out to his hummer and to take her home with him were he could show her how much he loved her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxENDxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
